


Band Mate Or Lover?

by Jieee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson a cupid, Jaebum is sweet af, Jinyoung is so cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Jaebum tried to convince himself that he love Jinyoung not more than bandmate. But what if Jinyoung shows that his feelings is not true?





	1. Feelings

"Thank you very much for coming today" speak Jaebum to the fans. "So that's all for today. Come and get it! Got7!" Says Got7 after finishing their last fan signing in Busan. They then straight to their car. Before that, Jackson suddenly whispered to Jaebum something. Jaebum just looked at Jackson and looked at his manager while saying, "Hyung, why don't you go home first with them. Me and Jackson have something to do." Said Jaebum to their manager. "Okay Jaebum. But are you sure you will okay? Do you want me to pick you guys at anywhere?" Ask their manager. "Thank you hyung. Oh, it's okay. We'll be fine. You don't need to pick us up." Said Jaebum. Jinyoung interrupted their conversation. "Hyung, where you want to go?" Said Jinyoung worriedly. Jaebum said,"Oh, we just going to-" Jackson cut him, "Buy us food. Yeah, we going to buy us foods. It's it right hyung?" Says Jackson. Jaebum just shocked and nod cautiously to Jinyoung. Jinyoung want to says something to Jaebum but Jaebum quickly says, "No need to worry Jinyoung-ah. I will be fine. Eh, wait. No, we'll be fine. Yeah.. You just go home with others and take some rest. Okay?" Says Jaebum while showing his eye smile. Jinyoung just nod and go inside their van.

After the other members left, Jackson just drag his leader to somewhere only he know. Jaebum just sigh and go wherever his member drag him.

"Jackson-ah, where are we going? Why are you dragging me here? I'm tired Jackson-ah. Let's just go home." Says Jaebum while whined. Jackson just looks to his hyung and smile."We here. Let's go inside." Said Jackson while dragging Jaebum inside a café. Then, Jackson speak up.

"Hyung, we are here because I want to talk to you about something important." Jaebum just stared at Jackson and said, "Huh? Really important? About what?" Says Jaebum weird seeing his band mate like this. Then Jackson, "Hyung, when you gonna confess your feeling to Jinyoung? Me and Mark hyung tired seeing you like this." Says Jackson while looking at Jaebum's face. Jaebum just stunned. He doesn't know how to react to this conversation. He almost forget about this stuff but suddenly Jackson come and Booooom! Jackson just like to spoil people's life. "Huh? What confess? What are you talking about Jackson? Why I have to confess to Jinyoung? You must be mistaking me with other people." Says Jaebum hesitated.

Jackson just sigh."Hyung, I know everything. I know you always stare at Jinyoung  when he speak. You always laugh when he makes a jokes that not funny. You always jealous when other members close to him. I know hyung." Says Jackson while staring at Jaebum's face. He want to look at his hyung's reaction.

Then, Jaebum heavily sigh. He doesn't know how to explained to Jackson about his feelings. He just stare at Jackson's face and sigh once again. He then said, "Jackson-ah, I don't know how to answer your question. I also don't know my feelings. My mind says that I love Jinyoung not more than a band mate, but my heart says otherwise. What should I do Jackson-ah? I don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid if I confess to Jinyoung about my feelings to him, he will be not gonna speak to me anymore." Said Jaebum while crying in front of Jackson.

Jackson was shocked to see his leader, the positive-thinking leader that manage to take a good care of them, crying because of he fall in love with his band mate.

Jackson just laughing like a crazy man. Jaebum look at Jackson. "Why are you laughing man? This is not funny at all." Says Jaebum wiping his tears. Jackson looked at him and smile sweetly."Hyung, that's why I brought you here to talk about this. You need to confess to Jinyoung as soon as possible. If not, you will be like this, making your life suffered." Said Jackson confidently. Jaebum just sigh. "Okay, I'll think about it. It's already late. Let's go home. Jinyoung must be very worried about us. Before that, let's buy them some foods." Said Jaebum. Jackson just nod.


	2. Confessing

Once they arrived at their dorm, Jinyoung suddenly throw his arms to Jaebum crying. Jaebum froze. He then asks,"Jinyoung-ah, are you okay? Hey.. why are you crying? Is something bad happen?" Said Jaebum worried.

"It-it just-" stuttering while crying even harder in Jaebum's arms. Jaebum just patted Jinyoung's back while softly says,"Shhh.. It's okay.. Don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." Says Jaebum while hugging Jinyoung even closer.

Then Jackson interrupt,"Hyung, I guess you should bring Jinyoung to his room. Let just me take care of this." Says Jackson while taking the plastic bags that Jaebum holded. He then pushed Jaebum to Jinyoung and wink at him.

Jaebum just smile and takes Jinyoung to his room. Once they in, Jinyoung suddenly takes Jaebum's hand to sit on his bed. "Hyu-hyung.. I-I need t-to tell you some-something. It's ve-very important hyung." Said Jinyoung while hicupping. He then continued,"Hyung, actually I love you." Said Jinyoung while holding Jaebum's hands.

"Huh? Lo-love me? You means love me as a what?" Said Jaebum anxiously. Jinyoung looked at him then said, "I love you more than a hyung. I love you more than a friend. I truely love you hyung." Said Jinyoung while he stared at Jaebum's face. He want to looked at Jaebum's reaction.

"Huh? H-how long do you lo-love me? I means how long you kept your feelings?" Said Jaebum softly while dragging Jinyoung to lie in the bed. Jinyoung then shocked because of their situation. He then froze because Jaebum hug him while caressly his hair."So, are you not going to answer my question earlier? Or we gonna forget about it?" Said Jaebum while kissing Jinyoung's temple.

Jinyoung froze. He then said,"Hyung.. why are you like this?" Jaebum then looked at Jinyoung. He then said, "Like this like what?" Jinyoung then stare at Jaebum's eyes. "Like this. You and me. Lie on this bed. Hugging. Why are you being so gentle to me?

"Do you really want to know Jinyoung-ah?" Whispered Jaebum with his husky voice at Jinyoung's ears. Jinyoung feel like an electtric shocked flows in his body. He then looked at Jaebum's face but get shocked again because of how close Jaebum is with him. He want to backed off a little but Jaebum then put his hand at the back of Jinyoung's head an push him closer. Then Jaebum said, "I asked you early, do you really want to know why I do these kind of things to you?" Jinyoung just froze at his placed. Then, "H-huh... H-hyung what are you doin-" get cut by Jaebum's kiss. They kiss about a few minute then Jaebum pulled away.

Jaebum see Jinyoung while getting his breath. Jaebum smile then said, "I love you too Jinyoung. I love you so much. You don't know what I feel when you confess to me early." Jaebum then hug Jinyoung tightly. Like he don't want to let go of him.

"W-what? What did you said? Y-you love m-me?" Stuttered Jinyoung while still awe with what happened. "Yes silly. Why do you think I kiss you early? I don't kiss anyone that I don't love you know." Said Jaebum while smiling. "B-but.. you always kiss Youngjae and Bambam." Jinyoung whispered while hugging Jaebum even tighter.

"Huh? Hahahaha!! Did you see me kiss them on their LIPS?" Jaebum laugh while looking at Jinyoung lovely. "N-no." Mumbling Jinyoung while hiding his red face at Jaebum's chest.

"If that so, do you still don't believe me?" Whispered Jaebum sexily to Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung shivered from Jaebum's voice, but when he looked up to Jaebum's face, he shocked for then tenth times that day when Jaebum kiss him again. But this time, the kiss is so passion and desperate.

Jaebum bring Jinyoung closer by pulling his body closer. Jinyoung then put his arms around Jaebum's neck to deepened the kiss. Jaebum then kiss Jinyoung neck softly. Jinyoung moans while said, "Hyung, don't make marks." Jinyoung timidly while grabbing Jaebum's hairs. By the time Jinyoung said,  Jaebum already hovered him. Jaebum then whispered, "Oh and why is that? I can do what I want."

"B-but hyung.. The member will se-" Jinyoung get cut by Jaebum lips. "Shhh.. I know baby. You don't need to worry." Said Jaebum after he pulled away from the kiss. Jinyoung blushed. He hide his face at Jaebum's chest.

Jaebum then laugh. "You so cute Jinyoung-ah. I feels like I wanna to hug you all day." Jaebum said while hugging Jinyoung. Then, Jinyoung suddenly kiss Jaebum's cheek and said, "If that so, let's do it then." Jaebum stunned by the sudden kiss, but he smile anywhere. "Okay baby, we just hugging, kissing and sleep." Jaebum said while smirked at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung then whined, "Hyunggggg!!!" Jaebum laughed then said, "Okay2, let's just sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Jinyoung just nod and said, "Good night hyung. And... I love you"  said Jinyoung while hugging Jaebum tightly. Jaebum just smile and said, "I love you too Jinyoung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Love you guys a lot~~ <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there any mistakes~~~ <3


End file.
